Come What May
by keskon007
Summary: Darren Criss est nouveau dans la série Glee mais s'intègre très bien et devient vite amis avec Chris Colfer. Il vit depuis quelques années déjà avec sa pette amie Mia, jusqu'au jour où ...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Darren Criss était un inconditionnel fan de _Glee_, il n'avait jamais raté un seul épisode de toute la première saison, il avait déjà auditionné pour le rôle de Finn mais il n'avait pas été retenu, c'est pourquoi lorsque son manager lui avait annoncé que Ryan Murphy cherchait un nouvel acteur pour la série, il avait tout de suite été intéressé. S'étant renseigné sur le personnage, et étant près à tout pour avoir le rôle, il n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, au grand dam de sa petite amie Mia. Le jour de son casting, il avait chanté sa chanson préféré : _Where or When_, ce qui avait de suite conquis la production. C'est pourquoi il avait reçu un appel de son manager le lendemain lui annonçant qu'il avait eu le rôle de Blaine dans la série et il avait commencé à tourner la semaine juste après son audition.

Lors de son premier jour de tournage, il appréhendait sa rencontre avec ses collègues, mais tous se passa très bien et Chris, avec qui il partageait sa première scène vint le voir avant que le tournage ne commence :

« - Enchanté, je suis Chris, se présenta le jeune homme avec un grand sourire,

- Oui je sais qui tu es, sans vouloir te faire peur je suis un grand fan de la série, moi c'est Darren, lui répondit-il en serrant la main que lui tendait le châtain et en lui rendant son sourire.

- Oui je sais aussi, je t'ai vu dans _A Very Potter Musical_, que j'adore d'ailleurs. Bref, je sais que ça n'est pas simple d'être nouveau dans une série quand tout le monde se connaît déjà en plus alors je voulais t'inviter à venir déjeuner avec nous ce midi, en général on se rejoint au restaurant d'en face. Aujourd'hui il y aura Lea, Cory, Naya, Kevin...

- Préparez vous, on va tourner la première scène si vous êtes prêts, les coupa alors Ryan tout en répétant aux cadreurs une dernière dois les plans qu'il voulait.

- Oui on arrive, lui répondit Chris, Mark et Chord seront là aussi, par contre les autres ne tournent pas aujourd'hui donc ça sera pour la prochaine fois… Mais ça te dis ?

- Oui bien sûr, merci, j'ai hâte de rencontrer le reste du cast, lui dit-il tout en montant les escaliers de la Dalton Académie, où se trouvait las scène. »

Une fois la scène finie, Darren avait une séance d'entraînement pour la chorégraphie de _Teenage Dream _avec l'équipe des Warblers. Voyant que Chris ne venait pas avec eux, il se mit à appréhender le fait d'arriver tout seul au déjeuner et se mit d'accord avec Chris pour qu'il vienne le chercher à sa loge avant de partir au restaurant.

Voilà comment il avait rencontré les membres du cast, était devenu l'un d'eux, et comment Chris était devenu son meilleur ami.


	2. Chapter 1 : Time Of Your Life

Pour ceux qui s'inquiétaient et qui ne sont pas fans du couple Miarren, ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic est faite pour vous ;)

Je sais qu'au début il était en rated M mais en fait je ne pense pas y arriver, c'est déjà la première fois que j'écris alors les lemons on verra plus tard si je peux:)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

L'amitié entre Chris et Darren se renforçait chaque jour. Ils se retrouvaient souvent chez Chris ou chez Darren et Mia le soir après le tournage et cette dernière se sentait de trop face à la proximité des jeunes hommes. Elle avait essayé d'en discuter un jour avec Darren mais il lui avait répondu que c'était normal, Chris étant son meilleur ami, qu'il soient proches, de plus Chris n'ayant personne dans sa vie, Darren n'aimait pas le laisser seul dans son appartement alors qu'il n'habitaient qu'à quelques minutes l'un de chez l'autre. Mia n'osait pas lui avouer qu'elle était jalouse, elle savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas mais elle sentait bien que Darren s'éloignait d'elle et elle ne voulait pas le faire partir.

Un jour, alors qu'ils venaient de tourner une scène où Blaine et les Warblers chantaient _Bills, Bills, Bills_ , ils allèrent dans la loge de Darren pour passer le temps, il leur restait une heure avant d'aller manger.

« - J'adore cette chanson, dit Darren en augmentant le volume de la radio.

- Oui moi aussi, _Another turning point, a fork stuk in the road_ , se mit à fredonner Chris en souriant.

- _Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_ , continuèrent-ils en cœur.

- Au fait ce soir on fait quelque chose ? On aurait pu louer _Moulin Rouge_, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu... Proposa Darren à la fin de la chanson.

- Ce soir je ne peux pas désolé... Répondit le châtain en rougissant légèrement.

- Oh toi tu me cache quelque chose, aller raconte, tu as rencontré quelqu'un c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est ça, il s'appelle Andrew et il est musicien, finit-il par répondre, devenant alors écarlate.

- Mais c'est génial ! Où tu l'as rencontré ? Et vous aller où ce soir ? Je veux tout savoir !

Chris lui raconta alors qu'il avait rencontré Andrew quelques jours auparavant dans un bar où l'avait traîné Lea et où ce dernier se produisait alors avec son groupe. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans un restaurant branché de la ville.

Depuis ce soir là, Darren et Chris ne se virent plus en dehors du tournage, ce dernier passant ses déjeuners et ses soirées avec son petit ami.

« - On bouge se soir ? Ciné, restaurant ? Proposa Mia qui s'ennuyait à mourir sur la canapé où ils passaient toutes leurs soirées à regarder la télé depuis quelques semaine.

- Non j'ai pas trop envi de sortir ce soir, lui répondit Darren.

- Écoute, depuis que Chris sort avec Andrew tu n'as plus goût à rien et j'ai l'impression d'être inutile, j'ai beau te proposer de sortir, tu ne veux rien faire.

- …

- C'est... c'est comme si il t'avait quitté pour l'autre, reprit-elle avec hésitation, et que tu me faisait une déprime post rupture. Je veux que tu me réponde sérieusement, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

- Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? C'est mon meilleur ami, rien de plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

- Eh bien depuis que tu le connais je ne vis plus avec mon petit ami, mais avec mon colocataire et je ne peux plus le supporter, alors tu vas devoir faire un effort toi aussi...

- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je suis désolé que tu le prenne comme ça, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir...

- Je vais te poser une dernière question, réponds moi sans réfléchir, dis moi vraiment ce que tu penses : est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ?

- …

- D'accord je vois, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter là alors, on a plus rien à se dire, je ne peux pas m'investir toute seule dans cette relation si tu n'essaye même pas de la sauver ! lui reprocha-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

- Mais non excuse moi c'est juste que je suis perdu en ce moment, je ne sais plus quoi penser, s'excusa Darren.

- J'en reviens pas, après toutes ces années, désolé mais je peux pas rester là ce soir je vais prendre quelques affaires et aller dormir à l'hôtel. Je passerai prendre le reste de mes affaires un autre jour, ajouta-elle avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, de se diriger vers la porte et d'éclater en sanglots.

Et c'est comme ça que Darren et Mia se séparèrent, celle-ci étant venu chercher ses affaires pendant qu'il n'était pas là, c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et le pire c'est qu'elle ne lui avait même pas manqué.

* * *

La chanson passée à la radio est _Good Riddance_ de Green Day

Laisser une review pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez svp :)


	3. Chapter 2 : Merci Satan !

Déjà 500 personnes ont lu, merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il est plus long que les autres et mais j'ai galéré voilà je vous préviens, bref il est là donc bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 2

Lorsque Chris arriva sur la tournage le jour suivant, il il frappa à la porte de la loge de Darren mais personne ne répondit.

_Bizarre, il arrive toujours avant moi d'habitude... se dit Chris._

« - Ryan, je ne ne tourne pas avec Darren aujourd'hui ?

- Normalement si mais il vient d'appeler pour me dire qu'il ne pourra pas venir donc tu as ta journée de libre, il ne t'as pas prévenu ? Désolé j'aurai dû te prévenir moi-même, mais comme je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami, je pensais que tu savais ce qu'il avait...

- Ah d'accord, eh bien il ne m'a rien dit... Nen c'est pas grave de toutes façons il fallait que je passe, à demain, répondit-il en partant vers la loge de Lea.

- Je travaille pas aujourd'hui donc je pars là... L'informa-t-il.

- Ça va ? Tu es malade ? S'enquit-elle.

- Oui oui ça va, t'inquiète pas, c'est pas moi c'est Darren, je vais aller voir ce qu'il a et puis après j'irai faire les boutiques, c'est bientôt son anniversaire et comme j'ai pas beaucoup été présent ces derniers temps, je compte bien me rattraper.

- D'accord tiens moi au courant hein ?

- Oui, à tout à l'heure, je reviens quand même pour déjeuner si tout va bien. »

Pendant le trajet il se demanda ce que pouvait avoir Darren pour rater un jour de tournage. Peut être avait-il attrapé la grippe, c'était la saison après tout, on était fin janvier. Une fois sur le parking de l'immeuble où habitait son meilleur ami, il vit sa voiture garée à sa place habituelle. Il monta alors jusqu'à son appartement et sonna, personne ne lui répondit ou vint lui ouvrir.

« - Darren j'ai vu ta voiture sur le parking, je sais que tu es là alors vient m'ouvrir ou je vais chercher le gardien, cria-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

- …

- S'il te plaît ? »

Il entendit alors des pas puis son ami lui ouvrit la porte, il était en jogging, la télécommande à la main, il avait une barbe de trois jours et les cheveux en bataille.

« - Oh mon pauvre, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es malade ? Tu as vraiment pas l'air bien !

- Non ça va, je n'ai rien et je n'ai surtout pas besoin de toi, tu n'es pas au studio aujourd'hui ou avec Andrew, il doit sûrement t'attendre, lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Hé mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive là, figure toi que je ne peux pas travailler aujourd'hui car je ne tourne qu'avec toi et je suis donc venu prendre de tes nouvelles alors calme toi s'il te plaît, s'impatienta-il.

- Elle m'a quitté.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis désolé je pensais juste que tu avais la grippe ou un truc du genre...

- Elle me trouve trop proche de toi, mais ça va de toute façon si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je l'aurais fait alors tu peux partir je vais bien.

- Tu ose me dire que ça va alors que tu as l'air d'être en pleine déprime, tu as perdu ton rasoir ou quoi ? Et puis tu n'es pas venu au boulot, on dirait que tu as passé ton week end à boire vautré dans ton canapé, je me trompe ? Non vu ton état je ne me trompe pas... Tu ne vas pas bien, si ce n'est pas elle c'est quoi alors ? Tu as le droit d'être triste tu sais...

- Je te répète que ce n'est pas à cause d'elle ! Je... je ne veux pas ne parler avec toi c'est tout alors pars s'il te plaît... , la fin de sa phrase était à peine audible, il ne voulait pas que Chris entende le tremblement dans sa voix.

- D'accord je comprends, de toute façon je sais que tu es buté, ça ne sert à rien que je m'obstine alors m'en vais mais ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça hein. »

Cela fendait le cœur de Darren mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas parler à son meilleur ami et il savait que ce dernier ne partirait pas si il ne l'y obligeait pas. Ne voulant pas le blesser davantage il repoussa pas le châtain quand il le prit rapidement dans ses bras, il s'y sentant tellement bien, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ici, sentait en sécurité.

_C'est quand même louche cette histoire, se dit Chris tout en sortant de l'appartement et en rejoignant sa voiture._

* * *

Il était midi passé lorsque Chris se rendit compte qu'il avait faim, cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il arpentait les magasins pour trouver le cadeau parfait à Darren et pour s'offrir quelques nouveaux habits. Le reste du cast ne devrait pas tarder à finir leur matinée de tournage, donc il devait faire vite pour ne pas arriver ne retard au restaurant.

« - Ah Chris j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas ! Alors comment va Darren ? Demanda Lea.

- Il y avait d'énormes bouchons ne ville, jamais vu ça ! Passons... Pour Darren je ne sais pas, quand je suis allé le voir il m'a envoyé balader puis m'a avoué que Mia l'avait quitté avant de me chasser de son appartement... Je ne sais pas quoi faire, d'habitude il se confie mais là il était agressif et il me soutenait que ce n'est pas Mia qui le mettait dans cet état, mais il ne voulait rien dire de plus, du moins pas à moi. Tu l'aurais vu ! Déblatéra le châtain.

- Oh tout doux porcelaine ! T'as dit quoi ? Ton hobbit s'est fait largué ?! S'exclama Naya, qui avait manifestement le même caractère que son personnage dans la série, ce qui avait le don d'énerver tout le cast.

- Oui je crois et il fait une espèce de dépression, répondit-t-il ignorant le surnom qu'elle donnait à son meilleur ami. Enfin bref, tu voudrais pas essayer d'aller le voir s'il te plaît il m'inquiète vraiment là, et je sais que vous êtes proches alors s'il veux pas me parler, peut être qu'il te parleras à toi.

- Ouaip, t'façons j'finit tôt donc j'irai l'voir juste après le boulot, déclara Naya, ça va aller j'm'occupe de lui, t'inquiète pas.

- Merci, je t'adore, même si tu peux être vraiment insupportable parfois, la plupart du temps en fait, faut avouer que tu es quand même une bonne amie, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. »

* * *

Naya finit vers 16h et fila à l'appartement de Darren. Et lorsqu'elle frappa personne ne vint lui ouvrir, elle s'y attendait et frappa donc une seconde fois, plus fort et entendit Darren crier :

« - Encore toi ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te parler, tu peux partir je ne t'ouvrirais pas de toutes manières !

- Mais non c'est moi, Naya, Darren vient m'ouvrir sinon je défonce la porte je te préviens, demanda-t-elle.

- Hé non fais pas ça ! C'est bon j'arrive, désolé, c'est juste que... je croyais que c'était Chris, expliqua-t-il.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et elle se dit alors que pour une fois Porcelaine n'exagérait pas ! Il était vraiment dans un sale état !

« - C'est quand la dernière fois que t'es sorti de ton appart' ? T'as vraiment mauvaise mine !

- Vendredi après le tournage... C'est Chris qui t'envoie c'est ça ? Ronchonna-t-il en se poussant pour la laisser entrer.

- Et puis tu n'as pas dû retrouver le chemin de ta salle de bain apparemment, souffla-t-elle, oui c'est lui, il s'inquiète pour toi et j'vois qu'il a raison, t'as pas l'air bien du tout. Continua-t-elle plus fort, en examinant tout l'appartement sur son passage, jusqu'à la cuisine. »

Celle-ci était propre, contrairement au salon, ce dernier ressemblait plus à une poubelle qu'à autre chose, remplie de canettes de bière, de sodas et de cartons de pizzas, la télé était allumée sur une chaîne de films à l'eau de rose. Tous ça indiquait qu'il n'avait pas menti à Chris : aucune trace de présence féminine dans cet apart' et ça sentait bien la déprime amoureuse à des kilomètres. Elle jeta son manteau sur une chaise et commença à préparer deux grosses tasses de café, ils allaient en avoir besoin !

« - Bon maintenant écoute moi bien Frodon, tu vas tout me raconter et je vais tout arranger comme d'hab, déclara la latina en lui tendant sa tasse et un sourire encourageant. »

Il lui expliqua donc sa dispute avec Mia le vendredi précédent et elle l'écouta tout en faisant « mmm » de temps en temps pour lui montrer qu'elle suivait bien sont histoire. Lorsqu'il finit son explication, elle le regarda comme s'il était un petite chose innocente, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à remarquer :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu dis que ta rupture avec Mia t'as rien fait hein ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je crois qu't'es jaloux de la relation entre Chris et Andrew...

- Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ?

- Eh bien quand t'as commencé à déprimer ?

- Depuis que... Oh Nay ! Mais comment... ? Je m'en suis même pas rendu compte !

- C'est normal, depuis que tu es arrivé sur la série, vous passez tout votre temps ensemble, comme un petit couple, donc je comprends Mia d'un côté, tu t'éloignais d'elle en t'approchant de Porcelaine ... Bref, vous partagiez tout et du jour au lendemain ton bien-aimé te laisse tomber pour avec l'autre là, pfff j'l'aime pas celui là !

- Rassure toi moi non plus ! Mais c'est mon meilleur ami pas mon petit ami ça va pas ?! Je suis hétéro au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, oui je l'aime c'est sûr, mais comme un ami rien de plus je te jure !

- Oui bien sûr, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire...

- C'est ça, je sais bien ce que tu voulais dire mais ça n'est pas le cas, je ne suis pas le cliché de l'hétéro qui se révèle en fait être un gay caché, qui quitte sa petite amie et qui sort finalement avec son meilleur ami qui craquait depuis tout ce temps sur lui. Déclara-il en essayant de se persuader lui même que ça n'était pas le cas.

En voyant le regard que Naya lui lançait, il comprit de suite.

- C'est exactement ce que tu penses ou j'ai tort ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce que je pense ou pas ?

- Je crois pas non, mais il n'y a rien à faire tu le diras quand même donc vas-y...

- T'as raison je sais pas pourquoi je demande. Fit-elle, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, donc je pense que tu étais avec Mia depuis très jeune, tu te posais pas trop de questions à l'époque, tu ne pouvais sortir qu'avec des filles et tu l'as aimé je n'en doute pas, mais c'est passé depuis plus longtemps que tu ne veux l'admettre et depuis tu reste dans le placard. Par contre je suis désolé mais la fin de ta jolie petite histoire à l'eau de rose je peux pas t'dire, je suis pas devin non plus.

- Aucun doute, tu aurais fait une bonne psy ! Mais c'est pas possible de ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'on est gay quand même, merde on se croirait dans Glee là c'est flippant...

- Écoute, ça doit être déroutant mais tu peux pas vraiment savoir, t'es jamais sorti avec un mec, et je vais pas aller jusqu'à t'emmener dans un bar gay, je pense qu'il faut que ça soit LE mec pour que ça te paraisse pas bizarre vu que t'as l'habitude que des filles. Déjà admet que tu es jaloux d'Andrew parce que Chris passe tout son temps avec mais que c'est pas la seule raison ?

- Oui d'accord je supporte pas d'imaginer que Chris est en ce moment avec un autre mec que moi, je l'aime peut être plus qu'un simple ami... Mais maintenant que j'ouvre les yeux il y a l'autre et... et je sais pas quoi faire, sanglota-t-il.

- Ah ben j'en ai connu des plus faciles que toi, il faudrait peut être que tu ne l'évite plus et que tu ne l'envoie pas sur les roses quand il vient te voir, ça serait un bon début. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va s'arranger, tout va bien sa passer, conclua-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. J'en fait mon affaire.

* * *

J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à écrire et je suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, je vous promet de me rattraper pour le prochain.

Par contre si vous pouviez laisser des reviews, s'il vous plaît, me dire quand même ce que vous en avez pensé, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives je prends, ça aide toujours ;), et si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas.

Merci de suivre ma fic':)

PS : J'essayerai de publier mon prochain chapitre avant la fin des vacances, sinon ce sera le week end qui suit normalement.


	4. Chapter 3 : You're The One That I Want

Merci à justmoi59, KurtHummell et fandelavi pour leur reviews, aux personnes qui suivent la fic et à tous ceux qui l'ont lue, je suis contente que vous aimiez :)

Pour tout vous dire, Naya a le même caractère que Santana parce que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer autrement mais j'aime bien le fait qu'elle soit proche de Darren, donc je voulais qu'elle soit présente.

Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira )

Chapitre 3

Lorsque Chris était rentré chez lui cet après-midi là, il avait essayé de se mettre à écrire, c'était sa seconde passion, après être acteur, il voulait être écrivain. Mais il se souciait tellement de Darren, il ne l'avait jamais traité comme cela, bien sûr il ne l'avait pas rencontré depuis si longtemps que cela, mais c'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, et ils partageaient tout. Il alluma alors sa télévision et regarda des stupides télé-réalités pendant out l'après midi, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un message de Naya :

_**17:34**_

_J'ai parlé avec Darren ça va mieux, il s'est endormi là, demain il viendra te parler, sois sympa avec lui stp._

_**17:35**_

_Oui t'inquiète, ça doit être dur pour lui..._

_**17:37**_

_Plus que tu ne l'imagine._

_**17:38**_

_?_

_**17:43**_

_Tu verras, à demain, bisous._

Il s'attendait alors au pire. _Naya n'exagère jamais, c'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose de grave... s'inquiéta Chris. _Un autre message le sorti de ses songes, c'était Andrew.

_**17:47**_

_Désolé, je ne peux pas venir ce soir..._

_**17:48**_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, mais demain midi c'est moi qui ne peut pas, je pense déjeuner avec Darren, il a besoin de moi._

_**17:50**_

_Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, tu me manques..._

_**17:51**_

_C'est pas pareil Andrew, il va mal en ce moment et c'est tout de même mon meilleur ami._

_**17:53**_

_Oui c'est vrai, je ne suis que ton petit ami après tout..._

_**17:54**_

_Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?_

_**17:58**_

_Rien laisse tomber, on se voit demain soir._

_**18:01**_

_Ok._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui c'est pas possible ! Se dit Chris._

* * *

Darren se leva le matin avec une boule au ventre, il fallait qu'il parle à Chris, mais comment allait-il pouvait lui dire ? En plus il se sentait mal, par rapport à son comportement envers celui-ci... Son portable vibra, il jeta un coup d'œil, c'était Naya.

7:19

Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas, sois juste honnête et ça va aller, on se retrouve après si tu veux.

Il ne put rien avaler , il pris une douche bien froide pour remettre ses idées en ordre, se rasa et comme il lui restait du temps, il nettoya son appartement qui en avait bien besoin. Et enfin il parti au boulot, une fois arrivé il s'excusa auprès de Ryan pour la veille et se rendit dans sa loge pour se préparer. Il fallait aussi qu'il parle avec son meilleur ami, avant de tourner de préférence, c'est pourquoi il se dirigea vers la loge de Chris. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il hésita à frapper, il se préparait mentalement son discours lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec le châtain.

« - Hey, ça fait combien de temps que tu attends là ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Euh... je... je sais pas... Répondit Darren. »

Il avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits après s'être retrouvé à quelque centimètres seulement du visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était tellement beau, ses yeux bleus étaient envoûtants et ses lèvres, si roses, semblaient délicieuses...

« - Oh oh Darren ? Ça va ? Entre, tu vas pas rester dans le couloir, reprit Chris. »

Après avoir réussi à asseoir le bouclé sur une chaise et s'assit en face de lui.

« - Hum... Je ne veux pas te presser mais on va pas tarder à tourner et je sais que tu voulais me parler, Naya me l'a dit. J'allais justement te chercher quand je t'ai vu devant le porte, enfin bref, je t'écoute. »

_Merde, elle n'aurait pas pu se taire pour une fois ?! Se dit Darren._

En voyant le regard hésitant de son ami, Chris ajouta avec un sourire rassurant « Ne t'en fais pas, quoi que tu me dises je ne te jugerais pas, tu sais ? » en lui prenant la main.

Darren se leva brusquement, il ne pouvait pas parler à son ami tant qu'il sentait son contact, cela le troublait trop. Il senti Chris se raidir à ce geste mais choisi de l'ignorer, s'installa de nouveau en face de Chris et regarda le sol avant de se remettre à parler.

« - S'il te plaît, n'aie pas peur de ce que je vais te dire , il faut que ça sorte, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, alors je vais juste... juste le dire c'est tout, après sit ut préfère que je parte, je partirai. Alors... hum... je pense que, non, non, je sais maintenant que je suis jaloux d'Andrew, on passait de bons moment ensemble avant et puis d'un coup tu es parti, je ne peux pas sans toi, je …

- Da...

- Non ! Enfin attends, j'ai pas fini, si je te dis pas ça de suite je n'oserai jamais et j'en ai vraiment besoin, alors voilà, Chris, je t'aime, avoua-t-il. »

Il reprit alors la main de son meilleur ami et resta admirer son visage angélique en attendant sa réaction, jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne les prévenir que le tournage allait commencer. Darren se rendit alors compte que cela faisait plus de 5 minutes qu'il avait ouvert son cœur à Chris et que celui-ci n'avait toujours pas réagi, aucun geste et aucune parole. Il se mit alors à paniquer, bien sûr qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui saute dessus, il avait même envisagé qu'il le repousse, mais là il ne savait pas quoi penser. Puis Chris reprit la parole.

« - Pourquoi ? Dit simplement le plus jeune, en regardant Darren dans les yeux. »

* * *

Vous en avez pensé quoi ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en écrivant dans le rectangle ci-dessous )

Je sais que c'est qu'un petit chapitre mais j'en prévois un autre très vite, pour demain peut être ou lundi maximum :)


	5. Chapter 4 : Fell For You

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir :)

Désolé je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre lundi finalement :/

Mais voici le quatrième chapitre donc bonne lecture et puis j'espère que ça vous plaira :P

* * *

Chapitre 4

« -Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi quoi ? Demanda Darren, cela n'avait aucun sens, c'est pas comme si il avait choisi, il l'aimait c'est tout.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça maintenant ?

- Je suis désolé mais je ne comprends vraiment pas... Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, ils nous attendent, répliqua-t-il, complètement paniqué.

- Non, attends, cria Chris, essayant de le rattraper, en vain.

Darren était parti en direction de la "salle de chant des Warblers" sans prendre la peine de se retourner, sachant pertinemment que Chris ne se permettrait pas de parler ce cet événement embarrassant devant d'autres personnes.

Chris ne savait pas quoi faire après l'aveu du bouclé, il se décida au bout de quelques minutes à rejoindre le plateau, il essayerait de lui parler après, de toutes façons Darren ne pourrait pas l'éviter longtemps.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure déjà qu'ils essayaient de finir le scène, sans succès, aucune d'elles n'était satisfaisante.

« - Bon écoutez les gars je sais pas ce que vous avez mais vous loupez des jours entiers de boulot et après vous revenez et enchaînez les prises pourries, faudrait peut être s'y mettre, on n'a pas que ça à faire on était déjà censés passer au studio d'enregistrement hier, vous retarder tout l'épisode là ! S'énerva Ryan.

- Oui je suis vraiment désolé je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, tu peux nous laisser un pause je te promet qu'on sera mieux après, c'est juste... enfin il faut que je parle à Dare, demanda Chris.

- Ok ok, mais vous avez 10 minutes pas plus, compris ? 10 minutes de pause pour tout le monde ! Informa Ryan.

Le châtain se retourna alors vers l'endroit où se tenait Darren un peu plus tôt : il n'était plus là, il le rejoignit alors à sa loge où il entra brusquement.

« - Merde Dare, tu pourrais au moins me laisser te parler, on peut même plus tourner ensemble maintenant ?

- Non c'est bon j'y vais, je me suis assez ridiculisé pour aujourd'hui...

- Mais regarde moi au moins, demanda le plus jeune en lui tirant sur le bras pour le faire se retourner.

- Quoi encore, tu t'es pas assez foutu de me gueule ? Protesta Darren.

- C'est bon, t'as finis, je peux en placer une ? »

Il leva enfin les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent, il n'y avait que de la tristesse et de la compréhension dans les yeux de Chris, aucun signe de moquerie, il s'assit donc sur une chaise il se décida donc à l'écouter, invitant Chris sur la chaise posée en face de lui.

« - Pourquoi je me moquerai de toi ? Tu as été franc envers moi, je vais être franc moi aussi. »

Il fit une pause et vit de la peur dans les yeux du brun, il reprit donc plus doucement.

« - Je dois t'avouer qu'au début j'ai vraiment cru qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous, genre plus que de l'amitié... ajouta-t-il, gêné en repensant à cette période où il se fait de faux espoirs. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que tu étais hétéro, que tu avais une copine, avec qui tu étais posé et heureux. »

Il fit lui pris alors la main, pour se donner du courage avant de continuer.

« - J'ai pensé que tout ce que l'on faisait ensemble ce que tu me disais et la façon dont tu agissais avec moi voulais dire quelque chose. Mais je suis vite revenu à la réalité et j'ai alors su que je me faisais des films.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, bien sûr que ça voulait dire quelque chose, il m'a juste fallu du temps pour ouvrir les yeux et le réaliser, confirma-t-il à la fois surpris de la confession de son ami et s'en voulant de ne pas avoir vu ce qui se passait.

- Tu sais j'ai essayé de tourner la page, continua Chris, ça a été difficile, en peu de temps je m'étais attaché à toi comme personne avant, mais j'ai finalement accepté que tu ne ressentirai jamais ce que je ressentais pour toi. »

Il s'arrêta, sembla hésiter un moment, ce que Darren remarqua, ce dernier lui prit alors l'autre main, pour lui faire comprendre de continuer.

« - Lea a vu que je déprimais et même si je n'ai pas voulu lui dire ce qu'il se passait, elle a compris que je me sentais seul et elle m'a forcé à sortir et à aller dans ce bar où j'ai rencontré Andrew, il est très gentil mais je savais au fond de moi que ça n'étais pas lui que je voulais. J'ai donc fait des efforts, j'ai passé plus de temps avec lui et je t'ai évité, j'avais mal quand j'étais avec toi, mais aussi quand j'étais loin de toi, je suis désolé moi aussi de ne pas t'avoir dit tout ça... Darren depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était toi, tu étais tellement adorable et tu avais l'air si perdu que je n'ai pas hésité une seconde avant de venir te voir, comme si c'était naturel.

- Tout est si simple quand tu es là, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, pour personne... Je m'en excuse sincèrement de t'avoir fais autant souffrir, j'ai jamais voulu ça... »

Il se jeta alors sur Chris et l'embrassa comme si ça vie en dépendait, il en avait rêvé pendant des nuits entières, se demandant quel goût pouvaient avoir ces lèvres et se retenant de se jeter dessus dès qu'il les apercevait, maintenant tout cela était fini, elles étaient siennes. Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les deux à bout de souffle, ils durent rompre le baiser, il se regardèrent un moment, souriant.

« - Wow, je pensais juste que tu allais me rejeter et là tu me dis tout ça... reprit le bouclé. Je n'en reviens pas de la chance que j'ai d'être avec toi en ce moment, je suis tellement con d'avoir attendu !

- C'est vrai, rigola Chris, par contre désolé de casser ce moment mais faut qu'on aille bosser. »

Il tenta de se lever de sa chaise avant de retomber dessus, tiré par Darren, qui colla de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« - Chris... souffla-t-il entre deux baisers. Je veux pas y aller... Je veux rester avec toi...

- Moi aussi... mais je pense qu'on va se faire tuer si on n'y retourne pas »

- Mmm, t'as raison, en revanche tu ne m'échapperas pas ce midi.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui je t'invite au restaurant, annonça-t-il.

- Oh, serait-ce un rendez-vous ?

- Si tu veux pas tant pis, c'est ju...

- Bien sûr que je veux ! Quelle idée, tu te débarrasseras pas aussi facilement que ça de moi maintenant, se moqua-t-il en sortant le la loge.

- J'en avais pas l'intention, répliqua-t-il en l'enlaçant. »

* * *

Un fois leur matinée terminée, ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant italien, le préféré de Darren, et chacun pensa qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux qu'en ce moment. L'après-midi d'enregistrement se passa très bien et ils se rejoignirent dans la loge de Chris.

« - On fait un truc ce soir ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Oui, tu peux venir à l'appart' si tu veux, proposa le plus âgé.

- Ok, on se regarde un film ?

- Si tu veux.

- On commandera chinois, je sais que tu adores ça. Mais c'est moi qui choisit le film.

- C'est pas juste! Se plaignit-il en faisant la moue.

- S'il te plaît, fit le châtain avec les yeux de chien battu donc lui seul avait le secret.

- Non ! Ça sa fait pas tu sais que t'es trop craquant avec ces yeux, personne ne peut te résister, manipulateur ! Pleurnicha le bouclé.

- Oui je sais, avoua-t-il, arborant un sourire satisfait. »

Après un moment de réflexion, pendant que Darren rangeait ses affaires, il reprit :

« - Dare ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai rêvé ou t'as dit que j'étais craquant ? le taquina-t-il.

- Arrêtes, tu es magnifique, en fait je pense que je pourrais passer des heures juste à te regarder et tes yeux sont tellement... hypnotisants ! Répondit-il avant d'embrasser son petit ami. »

Chris rougit à ces mots, _je rêve ou c'est vraiment en train de se passer ?_ se demanda-t-il avant de reprendre ces esprits et de répondre au baiser du brun.

« - On y va ? Proposa ce dernier.

- Ouais, il faut que je passe chez moi me changer et chercher le film d'abord.

- D'accord, on dit 19h30 ?

- Oui à tout à l'heure, confirma Chris. »

* * *

Une fois arrivé à son appartement, Chris prépara le film qu'il voulait voir et alla prendre une douche tout en repensant à la journée de rêve qu'il avait passé et à la soirée qui s'annonçait tout aussi belle lorsque l'on sonna à sa porte. Toujours en serviette, il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Andrew l'attendait sur le palier, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main et un grand sourire sur le visage.

_« Merde ! Je l'avais totalement oublié ! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? se demanda Chris. »_

* * *

Bon voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)

Je ne promet plus rien, mais j'essaierai d'en poster un par semaine, je pense que c'est pas mal :)


End file.
